


You Choose Not To

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/M, Reader-Insert, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	You Choose Not To

“For the last fucking time, I am not lying. I’m not celibate. I don’t just need to ‘find the right person.’ I don’t want your pity. It’s just who I am,” you said to your co-worker, who after two years of working together was still trying to understand how you could possibly be asexual. 

Just as you finished ranting for what felt like the 50th time, the adorable, lanky Doctor that worked for the FBI entered the bookstore. Quickly, you took out your compact and checked that your lipstick was smudge free, loving the way the purple gloss looked against your dark brown skin. “See,” your co-worker said at your side, causing you to do such an eye roll that you were afraid your eyes were going to get stuck, “You’re trying to make sure you look good for the FBI agent.” What the fuck did that mean?

“What?” you asked incredulously. “What the hell does me taking an interest in my physical appearance have to do with my sexuality? There is no fucking connection!” You were yelling now and it was drawing attention, but dealing with this old lady for two years was grating on your last nerve. “I like to look good. For me. My body’s sole purpose on this earth is not to look good for someone else. I wanted to make sure my lipstick looked okay, for me. It literally has nothing to do with whether I have sex or not.” The tone in your voice threw your co-worker off and she turned around. For once, you wondered if she turned away because she was finally going to let it go, but alas no, it was only because someone was coming up to the counter. It was your adorable FBI agent.

The man you’d come to know as Spencer Reid gave you a shy smile and placed his usual order. “How are you today, Y/N?” he asked, tilting his head toward your co-worker. Apparently, he’d noticed your outburst. 

“Been better, Dr. Reid,” you laughed. You took a deep breath and rang up his purchases. “More than ready to get out of here.”

“Would you want to grab a cup of coffee after you leave?” he asked, waiting for your old, bitchy co-worker to turn around and misconstrue things further.

He had heard you, right? You’d love to get to know him and could easily see yourself falling for him, but to many possible boyfriends fell through when they realized you weren’t into sex. “Ummm, quick question, you did overhear the conversation I was having with my co-worker, right?” He nodded, smiling in the woman’s general direction and giving her a wave before returning his gaze to you. “Then yes I would, Dr. Reid.”

“Please, call me Spencer.”

“I don’t understand,” she said, grabbing a handful of books to return to the shelves. 

You were going to burst. As you turned your head, you prepared yourself to go off again, but Spencer did it for you. “It’s actually not that hard to understand,” he started. “My guess is that you don’t want to understand, so you claim you don’t have the ability. Asexual just means you don’t feel sexual attraction - at least that’s the basic gist of it. But asexual people can feel romantic love, unless you also identify as aromantic. I happen to identify as asexual, but am very open to a romantic relationship.” He turned to you and you smiled. Having this out in the open with someone before you went on a date was going to feel amazing. And watching him put your co-worker in her place was giving you life. “What’s your favorite food?” he asked her. 

Taken aback by the question, she took a few seconds to answer, but eventually said pizza. “Okay then,” he said, “Let me put it in terms you might understand a little better. Sexuality, much like everything else, is a spectrum, so it can change throughout your life. Asexuality is the same. Asexuals and pizza.” He held his hands out on either side and motioned between the two of you. “We can see pizza and not have the urge to go eat the pizza. It doesn’t mean we have anything against pizza, some of us do and some of us don’t.” 

“People aren’t food,” she said. Goddamn, was she this thick-headed and missing the point or was she just an asshole? It was tough to tell.

Spencer looked at you and huffed before turning back to her. “Obviously not, it’s a very simple metaphor for simple minds.” Oh damn. You could absolutely kiss him right now. Kissing was cool. Cuddling was great. You would do all those things with Spencer. You couldn’t wait to get out of here.

As Spencer finished up and paid for his books, he wrote down his number and told you to give him a call after you got out of work. “If you care to understand at all, do some research,” he said as he was leaving. “There are asexuals, demisexuals, graysexuals, bisexuals…there’s a whole range of people you minimize with your words.”

“Why does there need to be a label for everything?” she asked angrily. “You people need to have a label for everything.”

Spencer shot you an eye roll and gave her one final piece of his mind before leaving. “Perhaps we wouldn’t need a label if you would worry about your own bed and get out of ours.” You snorted, giving him a wave as he left the store. That was amazing. Pulling out your phone, you entered Spencer’s phone number and sent him a quick text.

\---My co-worker is standing in the middle of the store in stunned silence and I am so happy. Thanks for sticking up for me, us actually. Looking forward to seeing you later.

While you waited for a text back from Spencer you looked into your compact again. You detected a slight blush across your cheeks. Probably due to your co-worker being put in her place. You were actually living. With a giggle, you reached into your pocket and checked your phone. He’d texted you back.

\---I can’t wait. Having the pressure off of explaining it to someone is going to do wonders for my nerves. Has she moved from her spot yet?

You looked up. Nope she hadn’t. God, this was fantastic.

\---No, and it’s absolutely amazing.


End file.
